Lord of the Flame
by PaperFox19
Summary: There are no dragons, no dragon slayers, but there are elementals, those with the power to become one with the element, and Natsu is one of these elementals. WARNING YAOI, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Anthro Bara

Pairing: Natsu/Elfman/Pantherlily

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Lord of the Flames

There are no dragons, no dragon slayers, but there are elementals, those with the power to become one with the element, and Natsu is one of these elementals.

Chap 1 Flame Body

There are no dragons, but there are elementals. A long time ago the dark wizard Zeref tried to rule the magic world, however the elementals refused to submit to him, his demons were banished to the darkness and Zeref was sealed away.

-x-

Time passed and the elementals passed on their power to new vessels. One of these vessels was Natsu Dragneel, he became the fire elemental. His mother fearing for his life, took him to Fairy Tail.

(Before we continue, I know Natsu's parents have yet to be revealed, and should they be revealed at a later date, these are not those designs, this is just an idea I had on how Natsu's parents could be)

"We would be happy to look after young Natsu, but why are you giving him up?" Makarov asks as he takes the infant from her.

"He is not safe with me, or his father. Please raise him up on the path of light," she said tears streaming down her cheeks. "I will," the woman leaves her son behind and runs from the guild, she had light purple hair and golden eyes. She kept herself hidden in a cloak. She left Magnolia and continued to run.

She didn't get any farther when she was attacked, Brain binds her with dark magic. Terrasi was a holder magic wizard, and her magical tools were taken from her. "Brain, curse you!"

"Where is he, Terrasi?"

"You won't find him, I left him in a safe place!"

"WHERE IS HE!?" she just smirked at his anger. "Like I would tell, my son is safe from you and your plans," he grabbed her by the chin and glared into her eyes.

"I will find him, be it now or years from now, all the elementals will be gathered, for the glory of Zeref!" A magic seal formed around his hand, and Terrasi just smirks. "Your plans will burn, he will burn them to the ground."

"Silence!" he blasted her with magic, knocking her out. "We will find him, with or without your help, but you will live to see your son again he will help us!" Natsu's mother was locked away.

-x-

Natsu was raised in Fairy Tail by Makarov, he saw Laxus as an older brother. Laxus saw him as an annoying little brother, but he couldn't help but feel protective of him.

Natsu's magic powers grew under Makarov's teachings. His body was like living fire, fire couldn't hurt him and he could absorb it. His flame body was not some all powerful technique, once his body was doused in water he couldn't use the defensive aspects. This led to his dislike of sea travel, he was fine with land travel, but boats and ships always made him sick.

He learned to practice fire magic, even maker magic. Macao taught him that there were other magic flames, so Natsu studied them. Red fire, was what he used in his maker magic, they were strong flames that burned, he uses it to create swords, arrows, ect.

Orange Flare – these flames had a strange aroma that put people to sleep.

Yellow Flare – these flames hold a foul odor

Green Flare – these are the healing flames, they burn away wounds

Blue Flare aka Ice Fire – these flames are so cold they burn and can also freeze those they consume

Purple Flare – this sticky flame, can grab hold of things as well as burn

Pink Flare – this flame did not burn living things, but could burn and destroy armor weapons and clothes ect.

He was considered a master of fire magic, but still Natsu continued to learn and gain new experiences. He inherited his mother's talent for holder magic. Mystogan saw this and decided to give him a special key, the key of the knight. It wasn't a celestial spirit key, it was a key of the Exceed.

Keys like this have been found all across Earthland, it summons a cat creature with unique powers. All of them held the ability to fly, but others held unique magical abilities. Like the one Mystogan gave to Natsu. "If you can summon him, he will be a loyal friend to you," he explained, it took great magical power to summon and make a contract with an Exceed.

Natsu focused his magical power, and the key reacted. A muscled feline clad in armor appeared, he saw Mystogan and the young elemental with pink hair. "Pantherlily, this is Natsu, I would like you to watch over him," Lily blinked in surprise. "But Pri…" Mystogan stopped him. "Please Lily, work with him and protect him."

Lily looked down at the boy who smiled up at him. "Hi I'm Natsu, your name is Lily right? Wanna be friends?" Natsu's smile had Pantherlily smiling, it reminded him of his young prince. "Alright, I will be your friend and form a contract with you," he shook the boy's hand, and Natsu glomped onto him. The boy's warmth was almost hypnotic, Lily wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you Lily," Mystogan said and left.

Natsu gathered more magical items, and he trained with Lily learning hand to hand combat and strength training.

He grew up to be a fine young man, who cared about his friends. He even found a strong mate that he formed a combo with, Elfman Strauss.

The two were inseparable, they fought together and travelled together. They were currently on one of Natsu's shopping trips, he had heard a rumor of some powerful magical items showing up in Hargeon. So Natsu dragged Elfman there to shop. "Come on Natsu, can't we go home yet," Elfman was carrying a bunch of Natsu's purchases already.

"Not yet, there's still one more shop I want to visit," Elfman sulked, he loved his mate but he didn't like seeing his lover spend all his money on his shopping trips. Natsu kissed the muscle man's cheek. "One more shop I promise, and after that we can go home and play Beast and Master!" Elfman's face heats up in a blush, so hot it made his sweat evaporate into steam. "Hell yes!"

Natsu laughed, his lover loved that game. The two walked into a shop where a girl was buying a celestial spirit key. "Here's the shop let me have a look around."

"Okay!" Elfman was hyped up.

To be continued

Chap 2 Strong Bonds and Magic


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Anthro Muscle

Pairing: Natsu/Elfman/ hints at Natsu/Elfman/Pantherlily

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Chap 2 Strong Bonds and Magic

Natsu began to browse through the shop. The girl was very excited about buying the key of the little dog, she even tried to seduce the guy to getting a lower price. He found a new magical product, the magic whip, a special tool that changed by the wizard who held it, example would be if a water wizard used it the whip would be a water whip, but if he used it, it would become a fire whip.

To be fair it wasn't something special, yes it was new but it would be a common magical item that could be used by anyone. Still Natsu added it to his things to buy, finally the girl bought her key and it gave Natsu a chance to look, he found something he was searching for, another key of the exceed. "How much for this?" he asked, pointing at the key. "Oh that thing, it's been in my shop for awhile, it takes a powerful wizard to use it, and not a lot of them are strong."

"How much?" he was excited, the man had a happy glint in his eye. The key was originally 10,000 jewel but since it's not been sold in some time it had been marked down to 2000 jewel, but Natsu didn't see the sale marker. "20,000 jewel," the shop keeper said.

"I'll take it," he said quickly, but before he could hand over the money, Elfman stopped him. "Natsu there's a sale sign, it says 2000 jewel." Elfman pointed it out, and the shop keeper gulped. "You wouldn't be trying to cheat my boyfriend would you?" he glared at the man who tensed up in fear.

"Oh no no no, I would never, hehe," he gave Natsu the key. "The Key and the magic whip all for 2000 sound good?" the deal was struck and the fire wizard was overjoyed. "Thanks Elfman you are so sweet," he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and hugged him. "No one cheats my lover!" he said proudly.

Natsu decided, to summon his knew friend. "Open Gate of the Fisher!" in a flash a blue cat wearing a green backpack appeared. "Aye!" he cheered. "Hi, well aren't you happy," the cat blinked. "Happy? Is that my name?"

"Sounds good it suits you," the cat nodded. "Then hi, I'm Happy what's your name?"

"I'm Natsu, I'd like to be friends with you, so let's form a contract," Happy looked at him. "Can I have a fish?"

"Sure," he said, and Happy agreed.

They were about to head home when a crowd of screaming girls rushed past them. "What the heck?"

The girls were all swarming around this purple haired guy with some weird rings. They were swooning as if they were in love. Elfman didn't get it. "What's so special about him?" the guy met eyes with Elfman and he winked at him. The charm magic he had to effect and he had hearts in his eyes. "He's dreamy!"

He was grabbed by the ear by Natsu. "What is wrong with you Elfman?" the muscle man blinked in surprise. "What was I doing?"

The two looked at the weird man with curious stares, it was then Natsu spotted his rings. One was a ring for charm magic, a distasteful magic that put someone under false love, the other ring was a sleep magic ring, that kind of combo was not good.

They were about to break up this fake love fest, freeing the blonde girl from the charm. The guy escaped using fire magic, telling everyone about his party on his boat. "Something's wrong here," Natsu said, and Elfman nodded.

Lucy wanted to join Fairy Tail, and this guy had the nerve to claim he was from Fairy Tail. Sadly Lucy didn't ask to see his guild marker, or any sign that proves he was from the guild but she went to the party. The two males were gonna alert the authorities however they heard the guy was posing as a fairy tail guild member, and they were gonna see about this.

Natsu didn't want to go on a boat, but he had no choice. Bora was using his two magics to acquire women for their slave trade business. Bora was even going to brand Lucy, when Natsu and Elfman burst onto the scene. Natsu was sick and nervous being on the boat. Happy had fished her keys out of the water and gave them back to her. "Listen up, we are Fairy Tail wizards, and we won't let you insult the name of our guild!" Happy helped her off the ship.

"Open Gate of the Knight, Lily!" he summoned Lily. "Are you okay Natsu?" he asked, he was a little green but he wasn't going to let these creeps get away. "I'm fine, I'll handle these guys myself, Lily help Elfman and get the girls off the ship."

"Right!" They said and they took out a few goons and took back the girls and they carried them off the ship. Bora sent his men to attack Natsu, however this proved to be bad, every punch or kick they threw left them with serious burns.

"A fire wizard well let's see if you can handle this," he fired a barrage of flames. "Fire Make, Flame Shield!" Bora's flames struck the shield and were absorbed. "Fire Magic Reflection!" The flames were fired back and blasted them, the goons were crying at the ferocity of the flames, they were way more powerful than Bora's.

She thought Natsu needed help, so Lucy summoned Aquarius and she let loose a massive wave that sent the ship flying back to shore. This did not help Natsu as the ship was busted up and he was doused with water, he landed on the beach which made him feel better but he was wet. Bora was pissed off, he took his now broken brander and was gonna use it to strike him. "Damn you, you ruined my business, I'll make you pay!"

"Wait boss I know who that is, that pink hair that scarf that magic. He is Fairy Tail's Lord of Flames!" Steam began to rise off Natsu's body, his eyes burning with intense flames. He caught the brander before it could strike him. "Fire Magic: Burst!"

"What?" Natsu let loose a fierce blast of flames. Bora was swept up in the flames, it hurt so bad he passed out. "How you were wet, I should have been able to kill you."

"Water only negates the defensive abilities of my flame body, I'm still strong!" The others came running over to him.

"You okay Natsu?" Elfman asked, and his boyfriend nodded. "Yeah," he wrung out his clothes and sighed. He went over to Bora and crushed the charm magic ring and took the Sleep Magic ring. Elfman pulled him close and began to look him over. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"They liiiike each other!" Happy purred and Lily nodded. "Indeed, they have quite the bond."

Lucy saw them, and came up to him. "Listen thanks for saving me. Are you guys really Fairy Tail?" they showed her their marks.

Lucy thought the least she could do was treat them to a meal for saving her. Natsu, Happy, Elfman, and Lily all began stuffing their faces. 'Well there goes the money I saved.'

"Hey I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail?"

"Well you'd have to ask the master, but I'm sure he'd let you join."

"Can I ask, you two have such a strong bond, how did you two get together?" Elfman blushed and Natsu smiled. "It's quite a story…"

Flashback

Mirajane, Elfman's sister, (Lucy was surprised at this, she couldn't believe the poster girl Mirajane had siblings, even more so that Elfman was her brother.) was taking him and their younger sister on a S class mission. Natsu convinced them to let him tag along. Elfman was excited to have another Man on the team.

They had gone after a powerful monster, Mirajane wasn't able to beat the beast, even with Elfman and Lisanna's help, Natsu assisted but the beast was strong things were looking bad for them so Natsu stayed to help them escape. "Elfman take your family and run!"

"What I can't leave you?"

"Just do it, with my magic this thing can't hurt me thanks to my flame body, go I'll distract him!" Elfman took his sisters and ran.

Things got worse as it rained. "Elfman-ni, you can't leave Natsu behind!"

"I won't!" he turned back and went to save him. The rain made things difficult for Natsu, he couldn't defend against the beast anymore, and the down pour was weakening his fire magic. Elfman did the only thing he could do, he tried a full body take over!

The beast corrupted Elfman's mind and turned him on his friends. Mirajane had used up too much magic, plus she couldn't hurt her brother. Lisanna even tried to reason with him. When Beast Elfman attacked her, Natsu dove in and got her out of the way. "Stop it Elfman you are stronger than this!" he blasted him with flames.

"Stop you'll hurt him!" Lisanna cried.

"Don't worry Elfman is stronger than this, my magic is being weakened by the rain so I won't do any serious damage," she nodded. "Please save him!"

"I will!" flames covered his hands. "Elfman!" he shouted and blasted him with flames again and again. "Snap out of it!" the beast roared at him. "You are stronger than this Elfman!"

He attacked Natsu and hit him hard. 'Yep really strong,' but he wasn't going to give up. "Orange Flare!" he fired the orange flames but he dodged it. "Elfman, you are a strong man, with a big heart. You love your family and our guild. Don't lose to this monster!" His words reached Elfman's mind, he woke up but still couldn't control his body.

The beast battered Natsu around. "I won't let this beast have you Elfman!" he got up no matter what the beast did. 'Natsu stop please I don't want to kill you!' he cried, and the beast shed tears but it still attacked. "You think you can hurt me, you dumb beast I've sparred with Elfman, he's much stronger than this!" he met the beast's fists with his own.

"Give him back to me, you give him back!" Fists of flames met the beasts'. He was taking a lot of damage but he was tiring the beast out. He was slowing down which gave Natsu the chance he needed. He launched himself at the beast and wrapped his arms around him. "Fire Magic : Flame Tower!" his body erupted in flames swallowing up the beast.

When the flames died down, Elfman was back in his normal body. Natsu had spent all his magic and he passed out, but Elfman was back. He carried Natsu home, sobbing a bunch of thank you's and I'm sorrys.

Elfman was swearing he would never use full body take over again, but Natsu wasn't gonna hear any of that. "I know your scared Elfman, but you can't let fear ruin your life. I was scared to, I thought I lost you, but I refused to give up and I was able to reach you!" he held Elfman's hand. "Natsu?"

"I've admired you for a long time, I thought you were a real man, and you became someone I truly love. I love you Elfman," he said with a brilliant smile. Elfman blushed, he felt his heart racing.

"How can I say that I love you after I did all this to you, I hurt you with my own to hands." Natsu kisses him. "Don't be afraid of your power Elfman, if it scares you so much conquer it. I will gladly help you, you can tell me how you feel after that."

They worked together and Elfman got control over his full body take over. He wasn't a master like Mira but he could control himself. He got all dressed up in a fancy suit and got flowers and came to Natsu. He handed the boy the flowers his whole face red. "Natsu Dragneel, I'm in love with you, will you go out with me?" he asked and gave a bow.

"Of course," they shared a passionate kiss, which led to them stripping out of their clothes and

Flashback end

"Okay okay I get it! I don't need to hear the first time you guys did it."

"You sure it's a great story, we did it in every room of the house." He held Elfman's hand.

"We stayed naked for three whole days!" he hugged his lover close, the two staring into each other's eyes passionately. "You riding me in my living room," he kissed Elfman. "Doggy-style in the bed room," he kissed Natsu back. "Shower sex while the sheets were cleaned."

"Hot tub sex after that," they were lost in the own little world now. "Did we fuck sidesaddle before missionary or after the 69?"

"After, definitely after!" they laughed and sighed in bliss.

"So I'm guessing you two are exclusive then?"

"Not exactly, Natsu can take another lover so long as they meet my approval. They have to be strong men, and if they ever betray him they are gone."

"In fact Lily joined us in some of our fun on the third day, isn't that right Lily?" Natsu purred and scratched Lily behind the ears. Lily blushed remembering that day, it was the first time they had sex, he loved being between the two horny males, sucking their dicks to drink their man milk. "Yes, I am Natsu's second mate, though I still feel that seat is better suited for someone who can be with Natsu all the time."

Lucy had a brain overload. The thought of Natsu, Elfman and Lily having sex the images were every yaoi fan girls dream!

She had to join Fairy Tail!

To be continued

Chap 3 Loke, Romeo, and Books


End file.
